Mystery Man
by peter-the rat
Summary: Someone harry thought was dead comes back and changes his life
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and don't sue me you won't get anything out of it I only have 10 dollars.  
  
Author note: I don't have a summary because it might give part of the story away and then the story will not be as good. But I will try to give a summary.  
  
Summary: Some one will come back in Harry's life that he thought was dead. That person will bring changes into his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have to get back to the Order ... I have to get back to the Order I chanted in my head not letting any other thoughts cross my mind. I have to get back to the Order. I have to tell them what happened. How I saw Lily, Oh God Lily. I thought falling to my knees not able to go on. I am so sorry Lily I failed you I couldn't protect Harry. HARRY I have to get back to you. I have to fix my problems. Ok Harry, I have to get back to the order and protect Harry. I have to get back to the Order for Harry. With that I got up and walked to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review I like reviews they make me happy. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: I have figured out that I picked the worse time to put a story into fanfiction. Now that I have spring break and I don't have to worry about homework till the last day or so I am able to write this. Not really because my friends called me and I had to do something with them or they would drag me out of my house and make me. And now I am on the computer suppose to be playing a game with one of them but oh well he can't even yell at me tomorrow because he will be gone. And I should start the story because no one is reading this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wow I really don't that is so surprising.  
  
Warning: Happens after OOTP so you can read this but don't blame me if you haven't read the 5th book and you find something out in this story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ POV of person who you don't know yet. I want to see Harry he is probably very depress right now but I can't do anything about it right now. If I were to go see Harry right now he would freak and think I was some death eater. I love you Harry so I can't do that; I have to go to the order at that awful place it is located. The order, bloody hell how do I explain this to them more importantly how do I explain this to Dumbledore.  
  
3rd POV "Ginny take this extendable ear and try and hear what the order is doing" "Do it your self Fred" "I would but Gorge and I are working on are newest prank" "I will make a deal with you. If you stop trying your pranks out on me then I will find out what the order is doing." "Deal we could just use the pranks on Ron"  
As Ginny sneaked down the stairs to get at a closer point to the kitchen door the main door opened. Thinking the person coming inside was a member of the order she hid behind the stairs. She hoped she could get a better look at who it was and also a better chance of getting the extendable ears inside the room. Seeing who the person was she leaped out behind the staircase yelling a hex and then quickly yelling Death Eater.  
"Gin what is wrong!" Fred yelled over Mrs. Blacks screaming portrait. At that point everyone came out to find out what was wrong.  
"Death Eater" Ginny said using her wand to point at the man that just came in the house.  
"I am not a death eater" he said slowly. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I am sorry that it is short. I will make a goal to write longer chapters. Next chapter I will tell who the mysterious person is and maybe I will try to write what it is like for Harry at the Dursleys. Aww man I just realized I can't update because Fanfiction is down. Well I can start working on the next chapter. 


	3. finding out the myster man

Disclaimer: All right for the last time I don't own the Harry Potter books, J.K Rowling does. My life would be complete if only I could meet her and pick at her brain, about how she is able to write these books, for an hour or two.  
  
A/N: Ok I was going to set a goal that I already broke. I am going to try and get chapters out sooner than I did with the one before and I am also going to try and make each one longer. Now that school is almost over I might be able to but I don't know if my friends will let me. You can't blame me for how late this chapter is because at first I missed a whole week of school because I had a fever and I could not do anything. Then I had to do my make up work and the next thing I knew prom showed up and I had to get ready for that, by the way it was amazing. You should be happy that you are getting this now because I have finals in 3 days and I should be studying for that. OMG I only have 3 days. Right now I should get ready for my band banquet tonight. I am only going so I can watch the video and see Cocoa throw her flute at Drew.  
  
This chapter I can't write out thank you to everyone that sent a review because than you would have to wait even longer. So thank you every one.  
  
Story --------  
  
Last ch.  
"Death Eater" Ginny said using her wand to point at the man that just came in the house.  
  
"I am not a death eater" he said slowly.

"Lower your wand Ginny"

"No prove to me that it is really you and not some imposter."

"Fine!" popping into a dog. A dog that looked like a grim with his long shaggy black hair. Proving that it was him because only Sirius black could change into a black shaggy like dog. As Remus taught them no one could have a similar animagus form. So if a person was trying to impersonate someone they couldn't turn into that person's animagus form.  
"It really is you then." Remus said pulling him into a brotherly hug. All of the Weasleys and everyone in the order knew it was hard for Remus. Losing his last friend that he just got back only a couple of years ago. They all took turns trying to cheer Remus up but the only time he was truly happy was when he talked to Harry.  
It was even harder for Harry, losing the only father figure he had. Harry knew that Sirius did not want to take James place, but he was the only person that Harry thought of as family. The Dursleys never treated Harry like family so he never believed them to be family. The only person Harry talked to that summer was Remus. He found Remus to be more of an Uncle than a friend of his father's after he had all those conversations with him.  
  
"Good to have you alive and well, Padfoot. But if you ever do that to me again I will personally kill you."  
"Ok Moony... I need to talk to Harry."  
"I don't know if that is the best idea Padfoot he took this really badly, the only person that he talked to this summer was me."  
"You don't understand I have to talk to him. The whole time I was trying to get here I was thinking about what I would tell him."  
"So you decided to tell him the truth?" Remus asked while Sirius looked down at his shoes blushing.  
"Peter doesn't know right?"  
"Right"  
"Thank Merlin because if he told Voldermort I don't know what I would do."  
"Ok, that is it I want to know what is going on and what the big deal was to make Sirius blush." Ron stated making Remus and Sirius realize everyone was still in the room with them.  
"Well Ron that is a long story and I rather tell Harry first." Sirius said now fidgeting with his cloak.   
------------  
I think I will leave it there because I figure you guys would like to read this. I already have some ideas for my next chapter. Please review I like them and they help me out.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I figure you guys would know by now that I don't own the characters I just am messing around with them.  
  
Summary: Someone Harry thought was dead comes back and changes his life  
  
"Where is he?" Harry muttered to himself as he kept walking back and forth between his desk and window. This past month Harry had been writing letters to Remus and once a week Remus would come by to talk for a bit. The last time he had come by he told Harry that he would visit on Friday two days before Harry's birthday.  
"He is probably at some order meeting" Harry muttered to himself again.  
As he looked up at the stars and looking at the star Sirius. This has been one of the worst summers for Harry. Since the very first night he had the same dream. The first week Uncle Vernon got mad at Harry for waking up in the middle of the night from his nightmares. Of course the second week he stopped having the nightmares only because he wouldn't sleep, but then Remus Came.  
  
Flashback   
  
"Boy, get the door!"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said as he opened the door.  
  
"Professor Lupin what are you doing here?"  
  
"Please Harry call me Remus and I was hoping that I would be able to talk to you for a little bit."  
  
"Sure" Harry said as he led Remus up the stairs. Once they reached Harry's room and closed the door Remus asked him how he was doing.  
  
"So is that the only reason why you came to see if the boy who lived is doing alright?"  
  
"Harry that is not ..."  
  
"Oh so the whole order decided to pull sticks and you got the short one getting stuck babysitting me."  
  
"Harry ..."  
  
"Well I don't need a babysitter so you can go back to the order and tell them that I died, I really don't care"  
  
"Harry, will you stop talking just for a few minutes so I can talk."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Ok first, I came because I wanted to come and no one made me come. Actually part of the reason I came was so I could get out of that house. And also because I feel like I can't talk to the people in that house. They act like they have to walk on eggshells around me and they also give me pity that I don't want."  
  
"Is that really it?"  
  
"Well Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are freaking out because you have not been answering their letters that they have been sending you for a month now."  
  
"I can't talk to them at the moment" Harry said while looking down at the ground.  
  
"I understand" Remus said and after a while of complete silence Remus spoke up and said, "I have to go"  
  
"Will you come back?" Harry asked finally looking up.  
  
"Sure"  
  
End of flashback   
  
A/n I was debating on leaving it here or not because I only have a couple more sentence that I have written up. Also the fact that my friends are coming by any minute now and I know that it has been forever since I updated and I thought this was an ok place to stop since I figured you guys would want this. I am sorry I know that this is late and I only wrote a little bit more than I did with the last one but I have been having problems with stuff this summer. I don't know when I will be able to update next. And I am looking for a beta because I know I have grammar errors because I get lazy in the summer. 


	5. ch 5

**Disclaimer:** I figure you guys would know by now that I don't own the characters I just am messing around with them.

**Summary:** Someone Harry thought was dead comes back and changes his life.

* * *

"Come in" Harry said when he heard someone knocking on the door. The door then creaked open and Remus walked in.

"Remus I was beginning to thing that you were not coming and had an Order meeting or something like that."

"Well actually there is going to be a meeting tonight but that is for another reason. This reminds me there is a surprise for you back at Grimmuald Place"

"Do I have to go back there?" Harry asked also with a bit of pleading having a flashback of that day. He was clearly able to see Bellatrix hit Sirius with a spell making him fall back into the veil. It was like those two were in focus while everyone else around them was not so the only people he could see were those two.

"Harry ... Harry" Remus said breaking him out of his thoughts. "Listen I know you don't like that house and it will bring back bad memories for you but I really think you should come with me. Trust me your surprise will make up for having to be there."

"If the surprise has anything to do with you guys having a birthday party for me than you can just forget it because that is not worth going to that house."

" Well you could say it is a birthday present from Sirius."

"Sirius?"

"Yes just trust me with this."

"Alright"

They both then started to pack up Harry's things and they each grabbed onto a piece of paper that Dumbledore turned into a portkey for them. When Harry felt like the world stopped spinning and he would not fall if he moved around he began to look around. They ended up arriving in the kitchen. The kitchen looked the same as it always did. He was surprised that there was no one in there. It wasn't anywhere near meal time but usually there were people from the order gathered in the kitchen. Also the fact that Mrs. Weasley was usually in there cooking. Harry figured that everyone would know that he was coming and that Mrs. Weasley would be in the kitchen right now fixing him something to eat.

"Harry why don't you head into the drawing room while I take your trunk and Hedwig up to your room."

"Ok" Harry said kind of confused while he walked towards the door into the hallway.

Harry then walked up the stairs slowly noticing everything that was changed. Someone in the order finally decided to take down all of the house-elf heads. This pleased Harry because every time he had to walk up or down the stairs he would then feel a little sick seeing all of the heads. He liked house-elves and thought some of them deserved better than what they had like Dobby when he had to live with the Malfoys and Harry assumed that the Blacks were just the same.

He slowly opened the door afraid that someone was going to jump out and attack him. When he fully opened the door he took in the room. There had been a lot of changes since the last time he was in there it looked a lot cleaner and safer. As he looked in the last corner of the room he noticed someone was sitting in a chair the whole time he was looking around the room.

"SIRIUS! No it can't be you... you died I remember seeing you die."

"Harry you know for a fact that only people that Dumbledore trust would be able to get in this house and trust me Dumbledore made sure it was me before he would let me do anything else."

"But how?"

"I don't know for sure myself Harry."

Then a silence fell over them. Not an awkward silence but a nice calming silence.

"Listen Harry there is something very important that I need to tell you"

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ** I am sorry for the way I ended it and you are probably going to hate me even more for what I am about to say. I decided to put this story on hold. I have been having writers block and I also decided to redo my other story Past, Present, or Future. I hope that while I work on that my writers block will go away. I am trying to update my profile more and if you want to know more go there and I will try and tell you what is going to happen with this story later on.

I also have a question I have been thinking about creating a livejournal because I know a few people here at fanfiction have them and they update about there stories there. So I was wondering who thought that I should create one and then give the link on my profile.

I want to say a big thank you to volleypickle16 who has reviewed every chapter. I also want to thank everyone else so thanks and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. You know this gets kind of old for each chapter I mean why even post this if I owned Harry Potter.

Summery: Someone Harry thought was dead comes back and changes his life.

* * *

Last Chapter

"SIRIUS! No it can't be you... you died I remember seeing you die."

"Harry you know for a fact that only people that Dumbledore trust would be able to get in this house and trust me Dumbledore made sure it was me before he would let me do anything else."

"But how?"

"I don't know for sure myself Harry."

Then a silence fell over them. Not an awkward silence but a nice calming silence.

"Listen Harry there is something very important that I need to tell you"

* * *

"What is it?"

"Harry sit down. There are some things about your past that we lied about to keep you safe."

"What how can you do that. I can't believe it Sirius I trusted you I thought you were the only one that was actually trying to tell me the truth instead of hiding it from me"

"Harry only Remus and I know about it. It could be a possibility that Albus knows but I don't know for certain about that. So the first chance that you would have known about this was your third year and I doubt that at that time you were ready to hear what I had to say or wanted to believe what I had to say."

"So say whatever it is you have to say"

"James is not your real father."

"What!" Harry yelled while standing up and started to pass in front of Sirius' chair. "But I thought that my fa … that James was in love with my mom how is it possible that he is not my father."

"Oh he certainly was fascinated with your mother while we were at school." Sirius said then ran his hand through his hair while sighing. "They started dating our seventh year and quickly realized that they were better as friends than girlfriend/boyfriend. Except they still kept the appearance that they were going out for a little bit after that till winter break when I went home with James and Lily went to stay with her family.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Come on Sirius when need to find some where to sit before the train leaves."

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Sirius said dragging his trunk behind him. Once they found somewhere to sit and store their trunks they sat in silence waiting for the train to leave.

"James?"

"Yeah"

"Why were you pretending to still go out with Lily for these last couple weeks?"

"I don't know, I guess we just kind of wanting to slowly break it off"

"Oh" Sirius said then they both went back to their silence till the train got to the train station where James parents were waiting for the both of them.

"James! Wake up right now"

"Sirius go away. Aren't you usually asleep right now?"

"Yes but we have to get up I still need to do some shopping and I am sure you also still have to do some shopping"

"Fine just go away so I can get dress I will meet you downstairs"

While Sirius was waiting downstairs in the kitchen for James there was a knock at the front door. 'I'll get it' Sirius yelled having nothing better to do. When he opened the door he saw Lily standing there with her trunk and a black eye.

"Lily what are you doing here? Wait how did you get the black eye?"

"Hello Sirius it is nice to see you. I didn't expect to see you but I should of realized you would be here. Can I come in it is kind of cold out here?"

"Yeah sorry come in you just surprised me"

"Sirius who is at the door?" James yelled from his room upstairs.

"Lily" Sirius replied.

"What" James said while rushing downstairs to see them. "Lily it is nice to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Well my parents got an urgent call for work and had to go away for the week leaving Petunia and my self alone at the house. Well my sister didn't like that idea and we got in a fight and I had to leave. I hope you don't mind me coming here without telling you I just had to get out of that house and you were the first person I thought of."

"Know I don't mind you can stay. You can have Sirius' room and he will just have to stay in my room for the week"

"Oh thanks for asking me if I wanted to switch rooms I guess I will just go move my stuff now."

"Don't mind him" James said to Lily, "He doesn't care that he has to move his stuff and share with me he is just glad to be out of his house"

FLASHBACK

* * *

"So Lily stayed at James house with us for the rest of the break and I was able to get to know her more since we didn't really spend a whole lot of time talking at Hogwarts. By the end of the week I developed a little bit of a crush on Lily. I talked to James about it because one of the rules of the marauders was to never date one of the others girlfriends, especially if it was a couple of months after. Sometimes we would ignore the rules if it has been a year and it wasn't serious. James said not to worry about it and I started to date Lily"

"Wow wait you dated my mom. Wait are you trying to say that…"

"Harry please just let me finish what I am trying to say and then I'll answer your questions"

"Ok"

"By the time that winter break was over and we were back at school Lily and I were dating for a week. I told her that I wanted to keep out relationship private which she didn't understand why I wanted that until a couple months after we were dating but she agreed. James and Lily decided to stage a fight and pretend to break up so that everyone would know that they were no longer dating. When it was getting closer to graduation Lily and I were still dating and getting more serious. I told James that I loved Lily and that I wanted to marry her but that was a problem because I didn't want anyone to know. So James and I came up with the plan that he and lily would get back together and make it publicly known that they were getting married. We didn't talk to Lily about it till after I asked her to marry me but she agreed. When we found out that she was pregnant with you James said that he would pretend to be your father."

"So … you are my real father?"

"Yes"

"I feel like yelling at you for finding out now. I still can't believe it that you are alive. I have hundreds of questions I want to ask you yet I just can't think. I just don't know what to say at the moment."

"It is late you probably should get some sleep and think about everything. We can talk some more in the morning"

Harry just nodded his head still in shock and headed to his room to get some sleep even though he doubted he would get much sleep that night.

**A/N Please Read Important**: Yes, yes I know it has been forever since I have updated. At the moment I don't know what I am doing with this story. I was going to write this chapter and then tell everyone that I am going to stop writing fanfiction. I just write stories better when they are not fanfiction and my own stuff. Besides I rather focus on those more. But I had fun writing this story as you could probably tell since it is longer than the other chapters. I also love getting reviews and I just don't want to really give up on this story. So I am thinking that I am just going to see maybe write more to this I don't know. I'll let you know in the profile. Most of the problems are that I don't really know anymore where I want this story to go. Maybe if you give me some ideas what you think about the story and the future of the story I will be able to make my decision quicker.


End file.
